


Король скамейки

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Июнь второго года подбросил Ямагучи сразу несколько задач, которые требовали решения. Для некоторых нужно было терпение, для некоторых — наблюдательность, для самой главной — смелость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король скамейки

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета: Аттян.  
> 2\. Написано на августовский Haikyuu Fest!! Персонаж месяца: Ямагучи Тадаши, лотерейный персонаж: Кагеяма Тобио.

Первогодки задерживались, и Ямагучи нарабатывал приём. У двери топтался Такеда-сенсей, которому не терпелось сообщить всем о новом товарищеском матче.

Рядом разминался Цукишима, краем глаза Ямагучи видел, как он пару раз отбил мяч об пол. Со спины раздался предупреждающий оклик Танаки, и Ямагучи, извинившись и не прекращая подбрасывать мяч, отошёл в сторону. С тех пор как Танака стал заместителем капитана, он старался вести себя сдержаннее, и они все не знали, что и думать. Его надутая важность смешила, зато забота о кохаях внушала уважение.

Удар, ещё один, мяч упал на предплечья и снова взлетел. В конце того года Ямагучи удалось поговорить с Укаем-старшим и спросить его мнения. Тот посоветовал ему подтянуть основы и чаще контактировать с мячом.

Ямагучи тогда кивнул так резко, что заныла шея, и Укай-старший не по-стариковски крепко сжал его плечо. Стало ясно, почему Кагеяма с Хинатой его обожают. А ещё интересно, почему он не тренирует взрослые про-команды, а возится с малышнёй и школьниками.

Просто в Карасуно для него всё стало по-другому, думал Ямагучи, подбрасывая мяч. Раньше он играл в своё удовольствие, был рад этому и не стремился в основу. Наверное, в этом и не было ничего плохого. А год назад он начал вариться среди талантливых и сильных людей, и собственный уровень перестал устраивать. Радость от простой игры пропала, а чувство удовлетворения без видимых успехов не наступало, и удовольствие всё не возвращалось.

Ямагучи в очередной раз отбил мяч, не отрывая от него взгляда. Вдруг его ударило между лопаток, картинка перед глазами дёрнулась, мяч упал мимо рук.

Он обернулся. Далеко, на другом конце зала Кагеяма поднял ладонь в жесте извинения и потянулся за новым мячом.

Чтобы он да промахнулся? Да ещё удар был такой осторожный, пришёлся по спине вскользь.

Ямагучи не испытал ни раздражения, ни даже досады, а вот глупая улыбка против воли вылезла на лицо. Кагеяма задирает его!

Вот дурак, подумал Ямагучи, улыбаясь ещё шире.

На порог взлетел Коизуми, оповещая о себе громким приветствием. За его спиной возвышались и Хамано с Китой.

Тренер пару раз хлопнул ладонями, собирая всех вокруг себя, и дал наконец слово Такеде-сенсею, а после начал полноценную тренировку. Первогодок он отправил восполнять пропущенную разминку, и Коизуми быстро обогнал остальных на круг, явно изнемогая от желания присоединиться к Нишиное.

В перерыве Ямагучи первым делом окунул потное лицо в мягкое полотенце. «Выкладываться наравне с лучшими» — поставленная самому себе задача звучала сочно и вдохновляюще, но в итоге мышцы ныли, а тело полыхало.

Он привалился к стене, поджав под себя ноги, и отпил из бутылки. Лучшие — это Хината с Танакой, Кагеяма с Нишиноей, новенький Коизуми, Цукишима, который блокировал самого Ушиваку. Они старались и не падали духом, они обладали удивительными запасами энергии, или колоссальным упрямством, или и тем, и другим, и все видели их результат. Ямагучи не обладал ничем подобным, а каждый раз, когда делал шаг вперёд, по сравнению с ними он отступал на два назад, но раз за разом тянулся следом.

Ямагучи покосился на Коизуми, который отдыхал рядом, вытянув ноги, и поймал его взгляд на своей футболке. Коизуми, заметив внимание, подобрался и улыбнулся.

— Почему у Шоё-семпая по-прежнему десятый номер?

— О. — Хината с Танакой по очереди прыгали перед сеткой и что-то объясняли Хамано, новому доигровщику, и друг другу. Ямагучи отпил ещё немного и подержал воду во рту, подбирая слова. — Для него это важно. Он тоже пошёл в Карасуно из-за кое-кого.

Коизуми улыбнулся чуть шире, наклонил голову, и Ямагучи его опередил:

— Спроси у него. Он расскажет лучше.

Тренер стоял перед передвижной доской и рисовал что-то на закреплённом листе, Ямагучи за его спиной не видел, что именно. По правую руку от него стоял Энношита, то и дело кивая, и рядом крутилась Ячи, которая с уходом Шимизу старалась быть в курсе всего.

Коизуми уже убежал и теперь разговаривал с Нишиноей. Тот упёр руки в бока, и Коизуми отразил этот жест, как маленькое восторженное зеркало.

Ямагучи поискал остальных первогодок, столкнулся взглядами с Китой и опустил глаза.

Новичков в апреле к ним пришло всего трое. Энношита сокрушался, потому что после выхода на национальный уровень они все надеялись на солидное пополнение. Но в команде их снова стало двенадцать.

Первогодки оказались сильные, но, к разочарованию Кагеямы, среди них не было ни одного связующего. Кита был блокирующим, флегматичным, очень вежливым, исполнительным и безынициативным, зато широким в плечах и даже немного выше Цукишимы. Коизуми прославился в средней школе, получив награду лучшего либеро префектуры два года подряд. Ямагучи ещё был поражён разницей, как скромно он улыбался на фотографии в журнале и каким шумным был в жизни. Хамано оказался совсем новичком, в волейбол начал играть только на каникулах, но его талант был в том, с какой скоростью он развивался. Под руководством тренера Укая и присмотром Танаки и Хинаты он учился потрясающе быстро.

Энношита попросил собраться всех ещё раз, и Ямагучи поднялся и подошёл ближе. Мимо прошмыгнули первогодки, рядом с Цукишимой вжав головы в плечи.

Ямагучи увидел, что именно они обсуждали, и сердце радостно ёкнуло.

— Стартовое расположение на матч с Датеко, — тренер похлопал костяшками по листу. — Покажем наших первогодок, прощупаем их.

Чуть впереди стоял Кагеяма, прижимая локтем к боку мяч. Короткие волосы над шеей были тонкими и слиплись от пота. Помнится, в другой раз они показались Ямагучи притягательно мягкими.

Кагеяма, будто почувствовав внимание, чиркнул ногтями по затылку. Ямагучи невольно повторил этот жест, взъерошив отросшие вихры.

За эти три недели он успел столько увидеть в Кагеяме. Что его взмокшая чёлка липнет к переносице. Что когда его что-то тревожит и под рукой нет мяча, он безотчётно грызёт пальцы. Что в тот самый день три недели назад они были искусаны до крови, и именно тогда Кагеяма впервые замотал их тейпом, а Ямагучи ему помогал.

Что Кагеяма привлекает его внимание как может. Например, задевая мячом.

Что шорты, обтягивающие бёдра, похоже, стали ему коротковаты.

Ямагучи заставил себя перестать об этом думать и сконцентрировался на словах тренера. Стартовый состав.

В тренировочном матче он будет играть с самого начала.

 

Зонт, зажатый под мышкой, немного мешал. В череде дождей наконец настал перерыв, и Ямагучи смотрел под ноги, ловя в лужах отражение цепляющихся друг к другу Хинаты и Цукишимы.

Ямагучи запнулся взглядом о чужие замершие кроссовки и поднял голову. Кагеяма, поймав его взгляд, сильнее поджал губы, но глаз не отвёл. Ямагучи неуверенно улыбнулся.

— А? — он вынырнул обратно в разговор. Хината смотрел снизу вверх с настойчивостью, от которой становилось неуютно. Кончики волос у него подкручивались от влажности.

— Ты-то что думаешь? — повторил он.

— Не знаю, — сказал Ямагучи. Переднее колесо велосипеда Хинаты въехало в лужу, и спицы в отражении подрагивали рябью. — А не рано мы это обсуждаем?

Цукишима тихо выдохнул.

— Ну. Я и говорю.

— Но речь же о капитанстве, — вскинулся Хината. — Чем раньше начнём обсуждать — тем лучше.

— Так и скажи, что хочешь стать капитаном. — Цукишима поправил костяшкой пальца очки, закрывая рукой усмешку.

Хината умерил пыл и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.

Они возобновили шаг, и ладонь Хинаты скользила по рулю, выдавая то ли задумчивость, то ли неуверенность.

— Не знаю, кто из вас подходит на роль капитана меньше. Хоть методом исключения выбирай.

— Вот ты заноза, Цукишима, — отозвался Кагеяма. — Из вас, ха. Сам-то…

— Мне эта головная боль вообще не нужна, — отрезал тот.

Ямагучи открыл рот, крепче сжал ремень сумки и сомкнул губы, не проронив ни слова.

С Хинатой и Кагеямой они как всегда разошлись на безлюдном перекрёстке. Ямагучи напоследок обменялся с Кагеямой взглядами, и тот отвернулся первым, привлечённый вниманием Хинаты.

— Ямагучи, — сказал вдруг Цукишима, когда они прошли половину общего пути, — что ты всё на Кагеяму пялишься? Влюбился?

— Очень смешно, Цукки… — Ямагучи выдавил из себя смешок, вцепившись в ремень. Ребром ладони хорошо ощущалось биение пульса.

Это не я в него, а он в меня влюбился, хотелось ответить Ямагучи.

Но вместо этого он спросил:

— А как у тебя?.. Ну, — он замолчал, не зная, как деликатнее напомнить Цукишиме о той неловкой сцене.

Недавно Ямагучи засиделся у него с домашкой допоздна, так что с работы успел вернулся его отец. Он не шумел, но его присутствие и шаги весомо ощущались даже наверху.

Через какое-то время он позвал Цукишиму к себе, и Ямагучи, затаившийся в комнате, слышал их разговор. Он знал, что Цукишима не очень хорошо общается с отцом, но впервые застал их ругающимися. Точнее, спорящими: Цукишима говорил всё более отрывисто, его отец держал спокойствие, но голос с каждой фразой холодел.

Каждое слово задевало самого Ямагучи. Было обидно за Цукишиму, хотелось выйти и возразить, какой Цукишима отличный игрок, как он важен команде и что волейбол тоже — важен. Но он бы сделал только хуже.

Цукишима вернулся хмурый и расстроенный, это было понятно по сердитому румянцу, покрытой испариной переносице, с которой постоянно сползали очки, и тому, что он избежал прямого взгляда. И пока они доделывали задания, стоило Цукишиме потерять концентрацию, как он начинал в раздражении барабанить пальцами по столу.

На его вопрос Цукишима неопределённо мотнул головой. Ну ладно. Если у них всё наладится, Цукишима даст знать об этом и сам.

Дома Ямагучи маялся весь вечер, долго усидеть на одном месте не получалось. Мысли постоянно возвращались к тренировочному матчу и Кагеяме.

Шокированный его признанием, Ямагучи попросил время подумать. Он приглядывался к Кагеяме все эти недели, а день назад понял, что не против попробовать.

И, честно говоря, до сих пор не знал, во что влип. Иногда смелость будто опережала его мысли.

Ямагучи вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла и упираясь пятками в стену. Вентилятор под потолком медленно перемешивал душный воздух.

Кагеяма притягивал его взгляд как магнит. Всё это было так странно. Странно, что он понравился Кагеяме. Странно, что его это так взбудоражило. Странно, что они теперь, получается, встречались. И что ему, возможно, хотелось…

Ямагучи вскочил и широкими шагами дошёл до ванной. Поплескал холодной водой в лицо, но это не очень помогло. Совсем не помогло.

Поэтому, вернувшись в комнату, он набрал и, не давая себе времени опомниться, отправил сообщение.

«Пообедаем завтра?»

«ок».

Уже засыпая, ему пришло в голову, что это, выходит, будет свидание. У него будет свидание с Кагеямой.

Лёгкая, дурацкая радость заставила его заворочаться. Вот бы поделиться этим с кем-нибудь. С Цукишимой. Хотя, конечно, какое там, это было тайной даже от него.

Ямагучи почувствовал себя самым радостным лжецом на планете.

 

— Почему ты вчера ничего не сказал? — прожевав и проглотив кусок булки, спросил Кагеяма. — Когда мы обсуждали капитанство. Мне показалось…

Он замер, не договорив, а потом откусил ещё.

Они сидели на верхней лестничной площадке, спрятавшись за бортиком. Длинные ноги не помещались, упираясь в стену, и Кагеяме пришлось их согнуть.

Напротив Ямагучи была запертая дверь на крышу, напротив Кагеямы — окно, и его лицо и глаза казались светлее обычного.

— Просто капитан должен быть более… — Ямагучи неопределённо подёргал шнурки.

Лицо у Кагеямы немного вытянулось, а потом он большим пальцем убрал с губ крошки.

— Капитан не должен быть либеро, — он хмыкнул. — Это всё.

Хотя это не решало его сомнения, Ямагучи согласно кивнул.

Его собственный обед так и лежал рядом не распакованным. Рядом с Кагеямой было как-то неловко, и он разнервничался. И хотя есть хотелось, стоило ему подумать о том, как мама аккуратно раскладывала по ячейкам мясо и овощи, чтобы он как обычно поел с Цукишимой, а сейчас он сидит бок о бок с Кагеямой, и… Кусок в горло не лез.

Кагеяма закашлялся, и Ямагучи протянул ему свою воду, а сам положил щёку на колени. Запястье Кагеямы в свете с улицы казалось совсем белым, хотя у них всех в жарком солнечном мае руки уже загорели до рукавов, а ноги — до шорт.

Кагеяма стискивал бутылку так, что пластик гнулся. Ямагучи заметил наконец-то зажившие пальцы, и внутри затеплилось облегчение.

Он проследил взглядом от донышка бутылки до горлышка, которое обхватывали губы Кагеямы, и наткнулся на его взгляд. Шумные глотки давно прекратились, и Кагеяма просто рассматривал его.

Ямагучи сглотнул сам.

Его подрагивающие пальцы легли на бутылку и отвели её в сторону от рта Кагеямы. Лицо было очень близко, и они едва не столкнулись носами.

Губы у него оказались влажные.

Сердце стучало, и Ямагучи обмирал, как на аттракционе, когда от резкого падения захватывает дух и поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Кагеяма тихо выдохнул, и они снова поцеловались.

Приятно. Как же это приятно.

Ямагучи, дурея от собственной смелости, коснулся языком тёплой губы и чуточку скользнул внутрь. Вырвавшийся звук так и затих в горле Кагеямы низкой дрожью, и он расслабился всем телом. А потом отпрянул, когда ниже по лестнице раздались шаги.

Незнакомая девочка наткнулась на них, извинилась, что помешала, и тут же пропала. Наверное, первогодка. Ямагучи выглянул из-за бортика и проследил, как она покачала головой подруге, сказала, что наверху занято, и они скрылись за углом.

Кагеяма всё так же сидел в пол-оборота, сгорбившись и положив локоть на колено. Ямагучи протянул ладонь, чтобы коснуться его, и в этот момент Кагеяма сел нормально. Пальцы ткнулись в колено, и настала очередь Ямагучи смущаться.

Кагеяма тихо хмыкнул, а потом приподнялся на руках и подсел ближе, прижимаясь боком.

— А ты? — спросил Ямагучи, глядя, как он комкает упаковку из-под хлеба. — Не хотел бы? Стать капитаном.

Кагеяма резко мотнул головой, а потом всё-таки дёрнул плечом и насупился.

— Хочу только чтобы связующий в следующем году появился, а так не знаю. Хочу узнать, как это будет, — Кагеяма сжал и разжал ладонь, захрустела пустая упаковка, — когда я столькому научился.

Его желание стать хорошим семпаем первогодке-связующему было видно невооружённым глазом, а на весенних каникулах, как раз перед новым учебным годом, он весь извёлся. Вот только среди первогодок связующих не было, и Кагеяма в расстройстве поругался с Хинатой: у того-то подопечный появился. Цукишима с Ямагучи хихикали над ним, но Ямагучи думал, что это было даже мило.

А ведь Ямагучи ему уже тогда нравился.

— Ещё раз, — попросил Ямагучи, и вслед за лицом Кагеямы у него заполыхали уши.

Кагеяма неловко кивнул и, не отводя глаз, положил задеревеневшую ладонь ему на затылок. Ямагучи не выдержал прямого серьёзного взгляда и зажмурился.

Кагеяма ткнулся губами в его губы. Они оба были так напряжены и нелепы, что Ямагучи хихикнул, а Кагеяма хмыкнул. Открыв глаза, Ямагучи увидел, что он улыбается, и немедленно его поцеловал.

Ладонь в его волосах расслабилась, легла на затылок плотнее. Ногти проехались по коже, и Ямагучи от удовольствия машинально свёл колени и сжал губу Кагеямы своими.

Ещё он наконец-то решился дотронуться до Кагеямы. Он коснулся подушечками пальцев локтя и повёл выше, кожа была очень тёплая. Кагеяма внимательно следил, как он пару раз провёл пальцем по родинке, маленькой и незаметной, выпукло ощущавшейся под пальцем. Ямагучи поднялся к закатанному рукаву рубашки и на фалангу скользнул под него, задирая. Где-то здесь должна быть черта, по которой загорела кожа, и выше она наверняка будет бледнее… Ямагучи хотелось посмотреть.

Кагеяма вдруг вскочил, опрокинув ногой бутылку и ошарашенно смотря сверху вниз.

— Всё нормально? — поднял голову Ямагучи. — Я что-то не то?..

— Да, — выпалил Кагеяма, поворачиваясь боком. — Нет. Блин. В туалет я.

Ямагучи удивлённо выглянул на лестницу, глядя, как он сбегает вниз. Медленное осознание пришло в голову горячей волной.

Некстати ему представилось, как бы они стояли в соседних кабинках, справляясь с накатившим возбуждением, и слышали дыхание друг друга. А ведь могли бы и…

Ямагучи запустил ладони в волосы и подёргал их.

Он подобрал свой обед и воду, оставленную Кагеямой упаковку сунул в карман. Затаившееся в нём тепло сделало его совсем бестолковым, и он брёл в класс медленно и не слишком уверенно.

— Куда ты пропал? — встретил его Цукишима. Он сидел за своей партой, сунув руки в карманы и отвернувшись к окну, но обернулся на его приближение. Он казался недовольным, и Ямагучи удержал так и просившуюся улыбку.

— Всё хорошо, Цукки, — Ямагучи перевёл дыхание. — Я уже пообедал.

Углы рта Цукишимы дрогнули вниз.

— Если у тебя есть секреты — пусть, — Цукишима резко встал. — Но за дурака меня не держи.

Ямагучи, глупо улыбаясь, проводил его взглядом и крепче прижал к животу так и не открытую коробку с обедом.

 

— Я бы хотел… Я хочу попробовать… быть капитаном.

Между тем, как они остановились, и тем, как обернулись, для Ямагучи прошли долгие секунды. Они обрушились на него как ливень на зонт, ручку которого он так отчаянно сжимал.

Цукишима и Кагеяма смотрели спокойно, а Хината шагнул к нему, и его волосы мгновенно потемнели от дождя.

— Я тоже. — Он наклонил голову к плечу.

Ямагучи вытянул свой зонтик над ним, пряча от ливня. На плечах у Хинаты проступили тёмные сырые пятна, и вода стекала по рукам, сжимающим руль. Рукава тоже были влажные.

Ямагучи вздохнул.

— Вы только не подеритесь… — Слова Цукишимы донеслись тихо, и шум дождя сделал их обеспокоенными.

— Нет, зачем. — Губы Хинаты задрожали от предвкушения. — Мы сыграем на это.

Кагеяма с Цукишимой переглянулись.

— Но в волейбол ведь играют не в одиночку, — возразил Ямагучи. Хината смотрел на него прямо и довольно, и он догадался: — В этом и смысл.

Хината решительно кивнул, и в этот момент Ямагучи уже знал, что не выстоит против его азарта.

— Ты ведь сыграешь со мной? — Хината снова юркнул из-под одного зонта под другой. — Эй, Кагеяма!

— Что? — Кагеяма отвернулся от Ямагучи и уставился на него. — Хватит меня дёргать. Да сыграю, идиот, ну!

Ямагучи вопросительно посмотрел на Цукишиму, и тот едва заметно опустил подбородок.

Двое на двое, на звание капитана, размышлял Ямагучи. Они вчетвером шли под тремя зонтами, прикрывая толкающего велосипед Хинату, и тот возмущался, когда капли срывались со спиц ему за шиворот.

Перед тем как разойтись, Хината заверил, что не поедет на велосипеде под таким ливнем, и Ямагучи отдал ему свой зонт.

 

Первый сет против Датеко они не взяли, и Ямагучи посадили на скамейку.

Сейчас он сидел рядом с Нишиноей, напряжённо вытянувшись вперёд, и тот тоже нетерпеливо привставал, рвясь на площадку. Но тренер решил заменить только Ямагучи на Киту, Коизуми всё так же оставался в игре, и ещё в первом сете ненадолго выпустили Хамано, почувствовать команду с сильной защитой. Заслон блокирующих он не пробил ни разу, но взял очко на подаче и несколько раз отвлёк внимание от Хинаты во время синхронной атаки. Ямагучи не услышал, что тренер ему сказал, посадив, но сейчас он не сводил глаз с первого, Аоне.

Ячи перевернула лист со своей стороны табло, добавляя очко Датеко, и негодующе сжала кулачки. После перехода Цукишима и Кита оказались под сеткой, и Ямагучи упёрся взглядом в его спину с числом двенадцать.

Он видел, как мяч ударяется о его запястье, скользит по руке и падает на их сторону, как Коизуми ныряет и всё-таки не принимает его, как радуются Датеко. Кита ссутулился и что-то кивнул на слова Цукишимы.

На новом розыгрыше Ямагучи нетерпеливо сжимал пальцами колени. Кита приготовился к прыжку, и кто-то должен был его поддержать, Ямагучи завертел головой, выискивая по сторонам того, кто крикнет что-то подбадривающее…

— Давай! — заорал он, вскакивая на ноги. — Отличный блок!

Мяч ударился о ладонь, отскочил, и восьмой номер чертыхнулся.

Кита удивлённо обернулся, и Ямагучи показал ему большой палец.

Всё закончилась, когда Ячи, расстроенно сжимая губы, зафиксировала двадцать пятое очко Датеко. Коизуми, как был, на коленях, ударил кулаком по полу, и Энношита положил ладонь ему на плечо, помогая подняться.

Ямагучи выдохнул. Мышцы были напряжены так, будто он весь этот сет был с остальными, на площадке.

Ячи с менеджером Датеко вдвоём откатили табло, и к ним с помощью подбежал Коганегава. Хината через сетку общался с Аоне, привставая на цыпочки. Ужасно довольный Такеда-сенсей раскланивался с тренером, а тот кланялся в ответ, почёсывая затылок. Ямагучи его в чём-то понимал. Когда дело касалось налаживания связей, Такеда-сенсей даже пугал.

На отборочных в начале июня с Датеко они снова не встретились, и Ямагучи уже забыл, какие они сильные.

Во время игры, даже когда сидишь на скамейке, ты слишком напряжён, чтобы переживать о чём-либо, кроме счёта. Сейчас, вместе с поражением, навалилось и недовольство собой, и стыд, и обрывающее что-то внутри разочарование. Его впервые поставили в стартовый состав, а он не показал себя.

Когда перед каникулами он разговаривал с Укаем-старшим, тот, предугадав вопрос раньше, чем Ямагучи набрался смелости его задать, вынес вердикт: «Чувство мяча у тебя слабое».

Ямагучи сник, стоило услышать в лоб безжалостный факт: он не уверен в обращении с мячом, а значит, в игре. Он занимался волейболом так долго, и казалось, оглядываясь назад, что он видит прогресс. Но смотря по сторонам, на своих одногодок, понимал, что не успевает за ними. И хуже всего было то, что Укай-старший, признанный тренер с колоссальным опытом, озвучил его собственные мысли.

Неужели можно столько заниматься чем-то и никак не развиваться?

Но оказалось, что Укай-старший ещё не закончил. Он хлопнул Ямагучи по плечу, заставляя поднять взгляд, и Ямагучи вдруг понял, от кого у тренера Укая его азартная ухмылка.

«Нашёл свою фишку — хорошо, но про базовые элементы не забывай. Признак мастерства — стабильность. Тренируй подбросы и прыжок, набивай руку, почувствуешь уверенность — и твой планер не возьмут и первоклассные либеро, — он кивнул на Нишиною. — Ну а без уверенности…», — он пожал плечами.

У Ямагучи медленно расправились плечи. Захотелось похвастаться, что он уже, уже делал подачи, которые Нишиное не удавалось принять, и он пообещал Укаю-старшему стараться.

Сегодня он старался, правда старался. И всё равно…

На шею мягко опустилось полотенце. Ямагучи обернулся, удивлённо прижимая его к плечу, и увидел, как Ячи вздыхает, набирая полную грудь воздуха, и улыбается.

Ямагучи понял, что слишком вымотан, чтобы думать обо всём этом, и улыбнулся в ответ.

 

Отсрочка помогла. Вечером после игры Ямагучи упал на кровать и тут же отключился, и уже на следующий день был в норме. Разочарование, когда опускаются руки и хочется всё бросить, больше не управляло им так, как раньше, хотя досада и осталась. Всё-таки Ямагучи не любил проигрывать.

И не он один.

— Эй, Ямагучи, — улыбаясь, обратился к нему Энношита в клубной комнате. — Поторопи Коизуми, хорошо?

Третьегодки уже начали посещать дополнительные курсы, задерживаться им было нельзя, и Ямагучи предложил вовсе закрыть комнату за него. Энношита благодарно вложил ему в руку ключи и напомнил не опаздывать утром, иначе вся команда будет толпиться под дверью.

После тренировки Коизуми вызвался убраться в зале, но сейчас в нём гулко раздавались удары. Ямагучи заглянул внутрь. На оклик он не отреагировал, пришлось снова переодевать кроссовки.

Коизуми бил ладонью по мячу, вколачивая его в пол, тот рикошетил в стену и отлетал обратно, и Коизуми снова по нему бил.

— Ты в порядке?

Коизуми вздрогнул, но не сбился.

— Да. — Ладонь снова соприкоснулась с мячом. — Решил потренироваться.

— Хочешь, потренируемся вместе? — Коизуми остановился, ловя его. — Коизуми?

Ямагучи заглянул ему в лицо. Губы у Коизуми дрожали.

— Хочу, — не смотря на него, Коизуми шмыгнул носом.

— Знаешь что, давай в другой раз. — Ямагучи мягко вынул мяч из его ладоней, которые тут же безропотно упали. — Я помогу тебе убраться, а потом мы прогуляемся. Идёт? — предложил он.

Сетка уже была свёрнута, и вдвоём они быстро протёрли пол и вкатили в кладовку тележку, подперев ей швабры.

Остальные уже ушли, и свет в клубной комнате не горел. Переодеваясь, Коизуми то и дело хмурился в расстроенной гримасе, а на улице сгорбился, так что Ямагучи видел только его макушку.

У него не было слов, которыми можно было бы поддержать, а то, что приходило в голову, казалось глупым, самому Ямагучи никогда такое не помогало. В самом деле, разница между тренировочной и официальной игрой была, а вот разочарование в себе всегда было одинаковым.

Он пытался вспомнить, как его подбадривал Шимада-сан. Вот только он даже не думал, что слова поддержки бывают нужны даже таким энергичным людям.

— Я не такой классный, как Ноя-сан, — сказал Коизуми. — Я так старался во всём быть похожим на него. Но с ним мы прошли так далеко на Межшкольных, а со мной… проиграли товарищеский матч.

Ямагучи оторопел. Жутковатая догадка вызвала такое острое сочувствие, что дыхание перехватило и глаза защипало.

— Ведь Ноя-сан крутой, очень крутой. И я думал, что если буду вести себя так же, то буду… — Коизуми махнул рукой.

Слова были такими тяжеловесными, Ямагучи пытался сформулировать, как сильно же он ошибается, но выходили только топорные, пустые фразы.

Ямагучи сжал его плечо.

Редкие фонари привели их к Саканошите-сан, витрина светилась в темноте. Ямагучи попросил подождать его.

В родном уже магазинчике он обошёл стойки, раздумывая, чем бы привести Коизуми в чувство. Остановился у выпечки. Он едва не разорвался между булочками с мясом и сладкой бобовой пастой, взял и ту, и другую. Когда пальцы сдавили знакомый мягкий бок, желудок потяжелел от голода, и Ямагучи добавил ещё по одной.

За кассой сидел тренер. Он как раз перевёл взгляд от витрины на Ямагучи и усмехнулся:

— Прикармливаешь чужого поклонника?

Ямагучи взглянул через плечо. Сквозь стекло хорошо было видно сгорбившегося Коизуми.

Он хотел подосадовать на его толстокожесть, но прикусил язык. Тренер наверняка знал это чувство не хуже них.

— Эм, тренер… — вместо этого спросил он, рассчитываясь. — Где-нибудь рядом можно посидеть?

— Через дорогу один квартал, там детская площадка и скамейки.

Дорогу они прошли молча, Коизуми плюхнулся на скамейку, не проверив, не сырая ли она.

— Ямагучи-семпай, — он вытянул ноги, и Ямагучи сел рядом. — Когда кто-то делает то, что ты любишь, так круто, что даже завидовать не можешь… Что тебе хочется сделать?

— Добиться признания. Перестать пытаться. — Ямагучи запустил руку в зашуршавший бумажный пакет. — Спрятать голову в песок. Сразиться с ним. Ешь, — он протянул пакет Коизуми.

Тот выудил булочку и впился в неё, замерев и зажмурившись. Медленно он начал жевать, потом откусил ещё. Пахло мясом и пряностями.

Вскоре он начал шмыгать, по щекам потекли слёзы, но Коизуми не стал их вытирать, так и ел, молча плача.

Наконец-то Ямагучи увидел его настоящего. Вот почему у него была такая застенчивая улыбка на той фотографии.

Он подсунул Коизуми ещё одну булочку, а потом отдал одну из своих. Так они и сидели, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами.

— Слушай. — Ямагучи пришла в голову мысль, и когда Коизуми успокоился, он поспешил ей поделиться. — Я помню, что ты получил награду.

Коизуми кивнул.

— И не одну.

— И это было до того, как ты стал…

— Копировать Ною-сана?

— Да.

Коизуми несмело улыбнулся.

— Моя команда дважды играла против него и Чидориямы и ни разу не победила. И обе мои награды были после него.

Ямагучи уже знал, что с этим делать. Нужно только упросить поучаствовать в этом Нишиною.

— Тебе и не нужно быть во всём похожим на него, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Достаточно так же круто играть.

Коизуми оттолкнулся от скамейки, легко вскочив на ноги, и похлопал себя по щекам. Судя по раскрасневшемуся лицу и заблестевшим глазам, он начал приходить в норму.

— Хорошо, Ямагучи-семпай.

 

Накануне Кагеяма прислал ему приглашение с адресом — «приходи вечером после тренировки», — и нужный дом Ямагучи искал с замиранием сердца. С любопытством оглядывал каждый новый двор, выпрямлял спину, а потом понимал, что дом не тот, и расслаблялся.

Двор Кагеямы выделялся среди остальных, обильно заросших зеленью. Здесь было много свободного пространства, а низкие деревья и цветы были рассажены скупо и точно.

Ямагучи, выглядывавший хозяев или хотя бы самого Кагеяму, вдруг оробел. Стало страшновато встречаться с его родителями: наверняка люди, поддерживающие такой педантичный порядок в саду, очень строгие. И вместе с тем было любопытно узнать, похож ли Кагеяма на них. Может быть, у его мамы та же манера поджимать губу? А у отца — синие глаза и взгляд исподлобья?

Но во дворе никого не было, тишина окутала дом, как будто отрезала от остального мира, и даже свет горел всего в одном окне на втором этаже.

Только на пороге Ямагучи обратил внимание на маленькие садовые фонари, воткнутые по обеим сторонам дорожки. Неяркие огоньки как-то успокоили. Он позвонил в дверь, и свет в единственном окне тут же погас. Ямагучи торопливо пригладил торчащие вихры и отгородился коробкой с пирожными, как щитом.

Кагеяма с той стороны подкрался бесшумно и за ворот втащил его в дом, больно чиркнув ногтем над ключицами. Ямагучи оказался прижатым к двери, а Кагеяма целовал его губы и водил ладонями по груди и животу.

Ямагучи, сбитый с толку, запротестовал, но руки были заняты коробкой, а губы — Кагеямой.

— Да постой ты! — горячо зашептал он, когда Кагеяма вжался лицом в его шею. Ноги подкашивались от такого напора, собственный шёпот заполнил прихожую. Совершенно точно нельзя быть застуканным в таком положении. И чем Кагеяма вообще думает?!

Коробка с пирожными сплюснулась между животами, когда Кагеяма попытался его обнять.

— Это что? — Кагеяма поднял затуманенный взгляд от коробки и уставился на него.

— Для родителей. — Ямагучи облизал губы.

— Их нет.

Он снова заскользил руками, по бёдрам, плечам, вдоль позвоночника, и Ямагучи погружался в блаженный туман, в последний момент зацепившись за ощущение жёстких, слишком напряжённых ладоней на пояснице.

— Кагеяма. — Он освободил одну руку и положил её на разгорячённую шею, прижался лбом ко лбу. — Кагеяма. Куда ты так торопишься?

Кагеяма дышал тяжело и шумно, через нос, и его выдохи щекотали губы. Пальцы подрагивали на плечах Ямагучи.

— Я тебя позвал, и ты пришёл. — Он весь вытянулся, напрягся, казалось, каждой клеточкой. Как будто не до конца был уверен в том, что делает, и всё равно шёл напролом.

— Но ты звал меня смотреть фильмы! — Ямагучи погладил задеревеневшую спину.

— Вот именно. — Кагеяма нахмурился, моргнул и отступил. Взгляд стал осмысленнее, и Ямагучи перевёл дух. — Я думал… Я думал, так все говорят, когда хотят заняться разными… вещами.

Ну, это звучало вполне логично. Если бы Ямагучи звал его к себе «смотреть фильмы», то использовал бы тот же предлог. Вот только от Кагеямы не ждёшь, что он вдруг изменит своей прямолинейности.

— Значит, я неправильно тебя понял, — терпеливо пояснил Ямагучи.

— Выходит, мы не будем?..

Ямагучи зажал ему рот ладонью и зажмурился. Вот она, та самая манера говорить вещи в лоб. Она и нервировала, и веселила, и заставляла сердце странно обмирать.

— Мы можем, — выпалил он и открыл глаза, тут же наткнувшись на взгляд Кагеямы поверх своей ладони. — Давай сначала займёмся чем-нибудь… обычным.

Он нехотя убрал руку. Ещё минуту назад Кагеяму было не остановить, дрожь до сих пор сладко стекала по спине и вызывала слабость в коленях, а сейчас он стоял такой пристыженный и послушный.

От нежности перехватило дыхание. Под рёбрами стало слишком много воздуха, он кружил голову и разрастался. Хотелось зацеловать и заобнимать Кагеяму, вплавиться друг в друга, сделать ему хорошо… Ямагучи казался себе слишком маленьким для такого большого чувства, и чтобы хоть как-то замедлить эту лавину внутри, он чмокнул Кагеяму в губы.

— Нам ведь некуда спешить, верно?

Кагеяма кивнул. Затем удержал его за бока и поцеловал чуть выше ключиц.

— Извини, — пробормотал он. Язык прошёлся по коже, щекотно и ужасно приятно. Изо всех сил справляясь с горячим, жадным возбуждением, Ямагучи обхватил голову Кагеямы ладонями и прижался губами к тёплой макушке.

Они решили не мудрить и в самом деле посмотреть фильм. В гостиной нашлись диски рядом с большим телевизором, Кагеяма сказал, что ему всё равно, и Ямагучи выбрал на свой вкус.

Оказывается, кино может быть отличной ширмой.

Ширмой для рассматривания украдкой. Для медленного сближения, начавшегося с прижатых друг к другу коленей. Для быстрых взглядов, которые иногда пересекались и заставали их обоих застигнутыми врасплох. Для того, что кино-то интересовало Ямагучи в последнюю очередь.

Гостиная у семьи Кагеямы тоже была очень аккуратная, ничего лишнего. Несколько украшений на стенах и целая полка, выделенная под награды. Ямагучи долго разглядывал окружение, прежде чем набраться смелости и поцеловать Кагеяму в шею. Тот одеревенел, и Ямагучи прижался ухом к его плечу, дожидаясь, пока он расслабится и пульс восстановится, чтобы поцеловать тёплую шею ещё раз.

Кагеяма в отместку просунул руку между спинкой дивана и его поясницей, обнимая.

Ямагучи чувствовал себя счастливым идиотом и блуждал взглядом между экраном и коробкой с пирожными рядом. Пирожные чем-то смутно беспокоили.

— Мне нравятся егеря, — незамедлительно ответил Кагеяма на его вопрос. Ямагучи прыснул от смеха.

— А из людей?

Кагеяма поглаживал его по боку, расслабленно и наверняка безотчётно, и пальцы то и дело ныряли за пояс, стискивались плотной тканью, и у Ямагучи от блаженства сокращались мышцы живота. Нужно было отвлечься, но идея снова поцеловать Кагеяму за ухом совсем не помогла. Ямагучи выдохнул.

— Учёные, они забавные, — Кагеяма прокашлялся. — М-м… Главная героиня.

— Потому что она японка? Или потому что симпатичная?

Кагеяма чиркнул взглядом по его щекам, будто горячей водой на лицо плеснул.

— Не такая уж симпатичная, — отчеканил он и сжал руку на боку. Когда он успел просунуть под ремень почти всю ладонь?

Перед глазами билась жилка на шее, линия челюсти подрагивала.

— Кагеяма. — Ямагучи подтянулся, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. — Я тебя сейчас поцелую…

— Уж лучше тебе это сделать, — сглотнув, серьёзно кивнул Кагеяма. — Иначе…

Ямагучи проглотил его выдох, трогая губами губы. Он неловко перекинул колено через бёдра Кагеямы, между ног горело, голова плыла от тягучего поцелуя. Кагеяма отзывался, трогал языком нёбо, скользил вдоль языка Ямагучи.

Он подтолкнул Ямагучи в бок, усаживая себе на колени. Глаза были широко открыты и смотрели немного растерянно.

— Что иначе? — Ямагучи опирался локтями о спинку по обе стороны от лица Кагеямы и боялся опуститься на его бёдра, потому что тогда сразу станет понятно, как он возбуждён.

— Иначе я сам.

Ямагучи переждал крупную дрожь, прокатившуюся по спине, и, отведя взгляд, всё-таки сел на него. Краем глаза он уловил, как у Кагеямы стремительно покраснело ухо.

Оказывается, не он один был возбуждён.

Кагеяма вскинулся бёдрами ему навстречу и запустил ладони в волосы. За спиной бормотал фильм, а Ямагучи сходил с ума от нежных поглаживаний по затылку и того, каким горячим был под ним Кагеяма.

По шее, плечам, лопаткам от его прикосновений мурашками расходились круги, кожа немела от удовольствия. Ямагучи, переборов смущение, привстал и опустился обратно, мучительно долгим движением потираясь пахом о бугор под штанами Кагеямы.

Из транса его вывел короткий стон. Оказывается, Ямагучи, зажмурившись и откинув голову, подставлял затылок его пальцам, а сам Кагеяма смотрел на него во все глаза, и кончик языка замер между приоткрытых губ.

Ямагучи спрятал лицо в спинке дивана, чтобы не умереть от стыда. Волосы Кагеямы, прижавшиеся к шее, приятно успокаивали.

Кагеяма широко разглаживал его спину, от шеи до поясницы, и плечо повлажнело от его дыхания.

Скользнув ладонями по бёдрам, Кагеяма нерешительно замер.

— Можно?

— Да, — выдохнул Ямагучи.

Кагеяма стиснул его ягодицы, и Ямагучи перестал сдерживаться, снова потираясь об него, раскачиваясь бёдрами и обмирая от пальцев, сжимающих зад.

Они тискались и тёрлись друг о друга, воздух плавился, погружая в горячую лихорадку.

Ямагучи погладил живот Кагеямы под футболкой. Очень хотелось двинуться дальше, расстегнуть штаны и что-нибудь… Что-нибудь сделать.

Ямагучи высвободил пуговицу из петли. Они замерли в растянувшемся, вязком времени, и капля пота ползла по носу Ямагучи быстрее, чем он тянул вниз молнию, расстёгивая ширинку.

В фильме снова начался экшн, в динамиках громыхнуло, и они вздрогнули, таращась друг на друга испуганно и неверяще.

Отвести взгляд от Кагеямы было физически трудно. Ямагучи начал разворачиваться, чтобы остудить голову, взглянуть на экран, но зацепился взглядом за коробку.

Пирожные оставались не распакованными. Они предназначались для родителей и так не были открыты, потому что родителей не было дома. Потому что они были одни…

— Пойдём ко мне, — осипшим голосом сказал Кагеяма.

Ямагучи встал, протягивая ему руку. Время в фильме и по эту сторону экрана шло по-разному, в фильме оно неслось, а у них текло как лава, когда Кагеяма поднял ладонь и сжал его пальцы.

Широко шагая, он потащил Ямагучи за собой, и они погрузились в темноту коридора, оставляя шум телевизора за спиной и замыкаясь в собственном времени.

Кагеяма не отпустил его ладонь и поднимаясь по лестнице, и затягивая за собой в комнату.

Здесь было так темно, что Ямагучи мгновенно потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Окно было плотно зашторено, и невозможно было даже определить, где оно.

Рядом зашуршала одежда. Он развернулся на звук, запнулся обо что-то и налетел на Кагеяму. Оказывается, тот снял футболку. Ямагучи, затаив дыхание, потрогал мышцы на груди. Член пульсировал, и Ямагучи не верил, что до сих пор держится.

Кагеяма направил его в нужную сторону, Ямагучи прихватывал ртом его губы и шагал назад. Голень натолкнулась на кровать, Кагеяма просунул ногу между бёдер, и они завалились поверх одеяла.

Ямагучи провалился в какой-то жаркий, прекрасный ад. Он извивался, прижимаясь к Кагеяме теснее, трогал его везде, где хотел, и слушал сбитое дыхание. Кагеяма навалился сверху, задрал на нём футболку и водил мокрыми губами по груди. Под веками плыли круги, и когда Ямагучи открывал глаза, темнота не пропадала, она обволакивала его дыханием, обнимала руками Кагеямы, и Ямагучи казалось, что он не выдержит всего этого.

Зашуршал ремень, вжикнула молния, и Кагеяма нетерпеливо потащил с него джинсы. Ямагучи побился затылком о подушку, потому что к изнывающему члену он так и не притронулся, прижал ладони к пояснице и скользнул под трусы.

Ямагучи зашипел: член проехался по мокрой натянувшейся ткани и вжался в резинку. Извернувшись, он высвободил его. Теперь резинка давила на ствол прямо под головкой, и живот пачкался смазкой.

Кагеяма нашёл губами его сосок и трогал его языком, стискивал ягодицы, и пальцы то и дело ныряли между ними. Ямагучи вскидывал бёдра, потираясь членом о его живот. Кагеяма потянулся целоваться, лёг сверху.

Оргазм подступил неотвратимо, член ткнулся в пупок, и Ямагучи бурно кончил, выпадая из реальности.

Удовольствие проходилось по нему волнами, Ямагучи медленно приходил в себя. Мышцы постепенно расслаблялись. Кагеяма лежал на боку тихо, но уха касалось его всё ещё неровное дыхание.

Ямагучи толкнул его в бедро, переворачивая на спину. Кожа была покрыта испариной, Ямагучи поцеловал его грудь и слизал с губ пот.

Член у Кагеямы даже сквозь ткань был горячий и очень твёрдый. Ямагучи ощупывал его, гладил напряжённые яички, и Кагеяма вздрагивал.

Ямагучи потрогал языком живот, осторожно втянул в рот кожу. Кагеяма поднял бёдра, помогая стащить с себя трусы, и Ямагучи замер в нерешительности. Было очень любопытно, но взять в рот он стеснялся.

В темноте по-прежнему ничего не было видно, от смешавшихся запахов кружилась голова. Ямагучи пошёл с собой на компромисс, взяв член в руку, ощупывая его. Ствол ощущался в ладони очень нежным и горячим, а головка скользила между пальцами.

Ямагучи натолкнулся носом на дорожку волос на животе и опустил язык в пупок. Кагеяма вздохнул, надавил ему на голову, теснее прижимая к себе. Головка под ладонью запульсировала, и на щёку полилась сперма.

Ямагучи подтянулся на локтях и упал лицом в подушку, прижал Кагеяму к себе. Тот сопел в шею, и его бешеный пульс постепенно успокаивался.

Ямагучи потёрся носом о наволочку в надежде собрать побольше запаха Кагеямы, но та пахла только порошком, и он уткнулся в волосы. От кожи всё ещё тянуло жаром.

Они лежали в темноте, сердце рядом билось сильно и ровно, и Ямагучи, выжатый и разморенный, видимо, задремал. Потому что когда он вынырнул из забытья, трусы снова были на нём, а голени не сковывали не до конца снятые джинсы.

Ямагучи тихо рассмеялся, представив, как Кагеяма сосредоточенно, на ощупь, натягивает на него трусы, стараясь не разбудить. Лавина огромного чувства внутри, сыто дремавшая вместе с Ямагучи, отозвалась под рёбрами теплом.

По щеке прошлись пальцы, потрогали губы. Ямагучи несильно прикусил их, и пальцы пропали, а затем погладили переносицу, перешли на лоб.

Их лица были так близко, носы соприкасались кончиками. Они не могли разглядеть друг друга в темноте, но всё равно смотрели, вернее, Ямагучи смотрел, а Кагеяма… Ямагучи, не отрывая ладони от кожи, перевёл её с шеи на щёку и осторожно прикоснулся костяшками к веку. Ресницы дрогнули, веко опустилось и снова открылось.

Кагеяма — тоже.

Ямагучи дорисовал в голове его лицо, упрямую линию рта, прямой взгляд.

— Ты очень красивый, — прошептал он, гладя большим пальцем уголок губ. Послышался нервный смешок.

А ведь то, что сегодня произошло, только верхушка айсберга. Есть ещё столько всего, что они могут сделать друг с другом.

— Можно забраться под одеяло, — предложил Кагеяма, когда Ямагучи начал ёрзать. В груди кольнуло разочарованием.

— Я не отпрашивался на ночёвку. Родители будут волноваться.

Мама, наверное, уже звонила, вот только телефон остался внизу. Пришлось вставать и приводить себя в порядок.

Ямагучи проморгался, привыкая к свету, и с любопытством огляделся. Оказалось, что запнулся он за гантель, а в целом в комнате не было ничего примечательного. За исключением того, что Кагеяма поддерживал порядок лучше Ямагучи.

На свету стало неловко, воспоминания обрушились на него смущением. Но Кагеяма, подняв с пола футболку, только удивлённо вскинул брови, и Ямагучи помотал головой.

— А я ведь даже постельное бельё поменял, — Кагеяма криво усмехнулся, наклонив голову. — Вот дурак.

Так вот почему подушка и простыня пахли чистой свежестью и было так сложно разобрать запах самого Кагеямы.

Скулы его порозовели от румянца. Он признал это так просто, не напрашиваясь на похвалу или опровержение. Наверное, в самом деле считал этот поступок смешным и смотрел на Ямагучи, будто ждал, когда же тот посмеётся вместе с ним.

Ямагучи не хотелось над этим смеяться. Ему хотелось немедленно вернуться на кровать, на которой они обнимались всего несколько минут назад.

Он шагнул вперёд, уловив удивлённое лицо Кагеямы, перед тем как стиснул его в объятиях.

— Спасибо.

Кагеяма в ответ сжал его так, что заболели рёбра.

Ямагучи в прихожей зашнуровывал кроссовки, Кагеяма держал руки в карманах и нависал над ним. Тишина была уютной.

Поддавшись порыву, Ямагучи на прощание вытянул одну ладонь Кагеямы из кармана и прижался губами к костяшкам. Пальцы дёрнулись, и Ямагучи поцеловал их ещё раз.

Огорошенное выражение лица сменилось решительным. Кагеяма шагнул навстречу и сдавил его лицо ладонями так, что Ямагучи чувствовал только его пальцы на щеках, но не губы.

Разжав тиски рук, Ямагучи попросил поцеловать его ещё раз.

Если бы телефон в кармане не завибрировал, они бы так и стояли, целуясь, и Ямагучи бы каждый раз думал, что вот этот точно последний, но так и не мог прекратить.

— До завтра? — спросил он.

— До завтра, — кивнул Кагеяма, напоследок прижавшись губами к губам.

Ямагучи вывалился в улицу, ошалело вдыхая свежий воздух. Он совсем забыл узнать, кто всё-таки ухаживает за садом, но времени не было: мама не просто звонила, она уже перешла на гневные сообщения.

Ямагучи поправил сумку, чтобы не мешалась, и побежал. Он бежал и бежал, не понимая, почему не устаёт, стремительно отталкивался ногами от земли и взлетал.

 

Он думал, что, переполненный энергией и по-хорошему взбудораженный, легко вскочит следующим утром. Но первый будильник как всегда проспал, второй переставил, нежась в приятной дрёме, а после мама начала ломиться в комнату и ворчать, что он не успеет позавтракать.

Вечером она сильно негодовала, и Ямагучи, боясь снова её разозлить, встал и побрёл на кухню.

Мама сидела за столом и смотрела телевизор, положив подбородок на ладонь, перед ней стояла пустая тарелка, рядом ещё одна, оставшаяся после отца.

— У нас сегодня игра, — вспомнил он, ковыряясь в еде. — Не официальная, — он помотал головой на округлившиеся глаза. — Не тренировочная даже. Внутри команды, — добавил он, перестав перемешивать овощи и рис и начав наконец есть. — Вернусь позже обычного.

Вчерашний душевный подъём после встречи с Кагеямой улёгся, но ощущение лёгкости, как будто воздух вдруг стал другим, не оставило Ямагучи. Он прислушался к себе. Предстоящий матч с Хинатой щекотал волнением, но не нервировал. А ещё он чувствовал предвкушение.

Мама с подозрением прищурилась.

— Телефон держи поближе, зачем он тебе куплен, — проворчала она. — Даже если ты у Цукишимы. Я же волнуюсь.

— Я был не у Цукки, — ляпнул Ямагучи и замер с палочками во рту.

Лицо у мамы вытянулось, а потом она разулыбалась. Её молчаливое ехидство вызвало у Ямагучи внутренний протест, и он не стерпел:

— У друга из клуба. Смотрели фильм, — не соврал он.

— Что за фильм? — глаза у мамы тут же заблестели. Ну началось. Ямагучи улыбнулся и торопливо доел завтрак.

Мама, заядлая киноманка, вцепилась с фильмом как клещ, выспрашивая его мнение, и даже вышла провожать в прихожую.

Перед дверью Ямагучи вдруг обернулся.

— Мы с сокомандником сегодня играем за будущее капитанство. С Хинатой, — сказал он.

— Нашли что разыгрывать, — мама закатила глаза. — Лучший игрок не значит хороший капитан.

Ямагучи задумался, соскользнув взглядом с её лица на пол и уткнулся в носочки с рожицами.

— Тадаши, — оклик заставил его поднять глаза. Мама щурилась по-доброму. Она привстала на цыпочки и погладила его по голове.

Цукишима уже ждал у их места встречи, Ямагучи издалека заметил его красно-белую сумку. Он обернулся, и скучающее недовольство сменилось удивлением, но Цукишима ничего ему не сказал.

Ямагучи пристроился рядом, немного сбитый с толку. Цукишима всегда говорил, если у него выворачивался воротничок или на подбородке оставалась зубная паста, а сегодня смолчал. Тогда что с ним не так?

Ямагучи невольно потёр лицо.

В утреннем прогнозе сказали, что сезон дождей в Тохоку официально закончился, но в небе по-прежнему клубились серые тучи, и из-за влажной духоты кожа покрывалась испариной.

— Ты такой довольный с утра, — прервал тишину Цукишима.

Он сказал это спокойно и буднично, даже не повернувшись, но Ямагучи уловил его предложение ответить.

Ему хотелось ответить. Он ненавидел хранить секреты от Цукишимы, и натянутость между ними, как и год назад, приводила его в бессилие. Но что Цукишима о нём подумает?

И что это за дружба такая, если он снова боится сказать, что у него на уме?

— Помнишь, ты спросил, почему я пялюсь на Кагеяму? — неуверенно начал Ямагучи, глядя на дорогу под ногами. — Я ещё сказал, что не влюбился. И это было правдой. — Он набрал побольше воздуха и выпалил: — Тогда.

— И если я спрошу сейчас снова?..

Ямагучи кивнул.

Шаг за шагом ровная плитка уходила из-под ног, а они всё молчали. Ямагучи опустил голову, почти упираясь подбородком в грудь, и скосил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь на лице Цукишимы.

Наверное, поэтому он споткнулся на ровном месте. Сумка соскочила с плеча, Ямагучи потерял равновесие, но Цукишима придержал его за локоть и не дал упасть.

— Я разочарован, — Цукишима вздохнул.

Ямагучи расстроенно отразил его вздох, только гораздо тише. Ему показалось, что только что он всё-таки упал.

Непонятно, на что он надеялся. Влюбляться в других мальчиков — это совсем не круто, неудивительно, что Цукишиме это не нравится.

Стало очень обидно, Ямагучи часто заморгал. Всё-таки ему совсем, совсем не хотелось терять Цукишиму.

— Выбрал, блин, Кагеяму, — неожиданно продолжил Цукишима. — У него же один волейбол на уме. Ты чего встал? — он удивлённо обернулся.

Ямагучи, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в глупой улыбке, закрыл лицо руками.

Так дело не в нём. Цукишиме просто не нравится Кагеяма. С ним всё в порядке!

— Ты стоишь столбом посреди дороги. Не знаю, где тут порядок, — возразил Цукишима.

Нагнав его, Ямагучи в благодарности быстро сжал его пальцы. Ладонь Цукишимы дрогнула в ответ.

— Не один волейбол, — продолжая улыбаться, сказал Ямагучи.

— То-то он продолжает тесты заваливать, — снисходительно взглянул Цукишима. — Не мог кого достойнее найти…

Ямагучи подавил жгучее любопытство, кого же Цукишима считает достойным для него, и набрался смелости.

— Один волейбол у тебя на уме, — тихо повторил он чужие слова. — На втором году пора всё время уделять учёбе, если хочешь стать достойным человеком…

Зря он так, наверное. Всё-таки это больная тема, да и не его дело…

Цукишима неверяще распахнул глаза, Ямагучи усилием воли не отвёл взгляд.

— Ямагучи, — вдруг хмыкнул Цукишима. — Взял за привычку раз в год быть крутым?

— Вовсе нет, Цукки. — На языке вертелось «я и чаще могу» или что-то вроде того, но пока он думал, как лучше пошутить, момент ушёл.

Ну и ладно. Главное, что Цукишима не разозлился на его наглое напоминание о том неприятном разговоре, и всё между ними было хорошо.

 

Атмосфера в команде с утра была какая-то особенная, затаённой радости, как перед праздником. Сначала показалось, что это из-за сегодняшнего матча с Хинатой, но перешёптывались и семпаи, поглядывая на Кагеяму.

Всё выяснилось на коротком перерыве. В зал вошли Такеда-сенсей с завучем, а за ними и директор, и Ямагучи вытянулся по струнке. Затихшая команда выстроилась перед ними, и директор, сцепив за спиной ладони, сообщил новость: волейбольная ассоциация известила администрацию школы о том, что Кагеяма Тобио приглашён в молодёжную сборную Японии.

Воцарилась абсолютная тишина.

А потом они взорвались.

Они орали так, что Такеда-сенсей, смеясь, прикрыл уши, завуч попытался их вразумить, но его никто не услышал, и Ямагучи был одним из самых громких.

Нишиноя хлопал Кагеяму по спине так, что едва не выбил из него дух, Коизуми с Хамано восторженно толкались перед ним боками, тараторя поздравления, Танака с Хинатой вцепились в него с двух сторон и перетягивали к себе. Кагеяма, похоже, ошалел и даже не прикрикнул, когда его начали трясти.

— А ну успокоились! — приструнил всех Энношита, но его строгий окрик совершенно не сочетался с растерянным от радости лицом. Директор благосклонно кивнул.

Перерыв затянулся. Сначала директор поздравил Кагеяму с выдающимися успехами, затем Кагеяма долго кланялся ему, завучу, Такеде-сенсею, тренеру, Энношите, и так и пошёл бы дальше по всей команде, если бы Энношита его не остановил. Ещё недолго завуч обсуждал с Кагеямой какие-то официальные моменты, а директор отозвал в сторону тренера, и этот разговор Ямагучи не услышал. Но он впервые видел, чтобы тренер так резко сгибался в поклоне, да ещё и не раз.

Когда директор с завучем ушли, Ямагучи со всеми снова громко и дружно прокричали поздравления, и на этот раз к команде присоединился Такеда-сенсей, среди остальных стал слышен радостный вопль Ячи, а Укай обнял Кагеяму и похлопал его по спине.

Впервые Ямагучи ощутил сожаление, что не может оказаться вдали от команды, с Кагеямой наедине.

Впрочем, наверняка у них ещё будет такая возможность.

Они с Кагеямой хлопнули друг друга по рукам, и Ямагучи покосился на Цукишиму.

— Это круто, — неожиданно и серьёзно кивнул тот, и Кагеяма кивнул в ответ.

Пока воодушевлённый и какой-то растерянный тренер говорил что-то на ухо Такеде-сенсею, пока Хината с Кагеямой успокаивали расчувствовавшуюся Ячи, Ямагучи переживал одновременно прилив сил и какое-то бестолковое счастье.

Чтобы не пялиться на Кагеяму, он решил лишний раз размяться, помочь первогодкам, занять руки мячом — что угодно, чтобы унять этот заработавший в нём радостный мотор.

— Ты Киту не видел? — обеспокоенно спросил Энношита, пока Ямагучи вертел головой, пытаясь найти себе занятие. — Только что был тут и куда-то пропал.

Ямагучи заверил, что обязательно его найдёт, заглянул в кладовку, прошёл по переходу до корпуса, даже сбегал до клубной комнаты.

Вот только Киты нигде не было.

 

Ямагучи нашёл его на обеде. Пошёл выносить мусор по обязанностям дежурного и наткнулся на него на заднем дворе. Кита, ссутулившись, сидел на скамеечке.

— Ты так пропал утром. — Ямагучи вытер руки о штаны и присел рядом.

Кита кивнул, рассматривая свои кроссовки.

— Удивился очень. Нужно было подумать. — Он молчал, и Ямагучи терпеливо дожидался продолжения. Наконец Кита пробормотал: — Молодёжная сборная, подумать только. Это же лучшие из лучших. Это… совсем другой уровень. — Он поднял голову, смотря в небо, и Ямагучи машинально кивнул. — И я с таким человеком в одной команде играю. Если честно, — он вдруг усмехнулся, — я не могу это осознать.

От его пяток по земле тянулись борозды. Сколько же он так просидел?

— Вы ему не завидуете?

Ямагучи крепко зажмурился, а затем расслабился, выдыхая.

— Очень, — твёрдо сказал он. — Он очень крутой. Но я и тебе завидую.

Кита наконец взглянул на него.

— Ты хорошо играешь, — пояснил Ямагучи. — И у тебя это словно… самой собой получается, без усилий. Вещи, которые я тренировал очень долго, даются тебе легко. — Он запнулся, не зная, говорить дальше или нет. — Ты как бы… мой личный соперник.

Ну вот, всё-таки сказал.

Кита продолжал молча его рассматривать, и Ямагучи вздохнул. Ужас как неловко было во всём этом признаваться, но пойти на попятную сейчас было бы ещё хуже.

— Просто у меня не было такого раньше, ну, соперничества. В средней школе я относился к этому по-другому. Кагеяма очень упорный, но он всё-таки связующий. Вот с Цукки мы на одной позиции, но он мой друг, и мне никогда не было обидно, что он лучше меня. А ты… — Ладони лежали на коленях, и Ямагучи сжал их в кулаки.

— А я вам, — вдруг сказал Кита.

Порыв тёплого ветра всколыхнул духоту, и только убрав с лица растрепавшиеся волосы, Ямагучи понял, что он сказал.

— Мне?!

Кита серьёзно кивнул.

Очень хотелось попросить его перестать издеваться.

— Просто… Вы извините, Ямагучи-сан, но вы не самый хороший игрок. Ну… обычный. — Он быстро отвёл взгляд, и Ямагучи впервые увидел, как флегматичный и вечно немного сонный Кита смущается. — И меня поражает, что вы понимаете это и всё равно стараетесь и не сдаётесь.

Ямагучи захлопнул рот и машинально кивнул.

— Я-то играю только потому, что у меня получается. Играл. А потом были Датеко, и вы поддержали меня, и я так обрадовался. Давно так не радовался. — Кита улыбнулся. — И я тоже хочу… как вы.

Ямагучи проглотил нервное и неуместное «так же плохо?». Кита в самом деле был сбит с толку, и как бы Ямагучи не был смущён и удивлён, не хотелось обесценивать его мнение. И его доверие: за этот разговор он услышал от Киты больше слов, чем за все предыдущие месяцы.

В нём затеплилась радость, нарастающая, сильная. Гордость, которую он испытывал за победы Карасуно, за Цукишиму в финале прошлых отборочных, за Кагеяму сегодня, он ощутил в отношении… себя?

— В зависти нет ничего плохого, — проглотив ком в горле, решил он. — Если она заставляет нас трудиться. Нам всем есть чему поучиться друг у друга.

На ладонь упала капля, на нос, на щёку. Спохватившись, Ямагучи похлопал по карманам в поисках телефона. Перерыв уже заканчивался, а он ещё не пообедал.

Кита тоже встал, и Ямагучи, поддавшись порыву, ткнул его кулаком между лопаток.

Кита ойкнул и обернулся.

— Это за то, что без разрешения ушёл с тренировки. — От странного довольства тепло прилило к щекам.

Кита стремительно покраснел.

Ямагучи развернулся, чтобы не смущать его ещё больше.

— Ямагучи-сан, — остановил его Кита. Ямагучи обернулся. Под начинающимся дождём тот протягивал ему ладонь. — Я рад, что вы считаете меня своим соперником.

Ладонь у него была очень широкая и немного влажная. Ямагучи крепко её сжал.

 

Сосредоточиться на уроках было очень сложно, Ямагучи получил несколько замечаний и, едва дождавшись окончания занятий, рванул переодеваться.

На подходе к залу он натолкнулся на тренера и осёкся: тот разговаривал по телефону, немного ворчливо и смущённо. Услышав его грубоватое «старик», Ямагучи поспешил не подслушивать и прошмыгнуть мимо.

Ранее они договорились с тренером, что проведут игру после тренировки, чтобы никому не мешать, так что ещё пару часов всё равно придётся ждать. Но как только Ямагучи зашёл в зал и начал разминаться, нервное возбуждение, которое не давало ему усидеть на месте, отпустило, и он успокоился.

Хината тоже уже был в зале, встретил его широкой усмешкой.

— Приготовься к поражению, Ямагучи, — заявил он, упираясь ладонями ему в спину, помогая с растяжкой.

— Вот ещё, — пропыхтел Ямагучи и прогнулся ниже.

Быстро приходили и остальные. Энношита потягивался на ходу, за ним шли первогодки. Кита встретился глазами с Ямагучи и отчего-то снова покраснел, а Коизуми заговорщически отвёл его в сторонку.

— Я буду болеть за тебя, Ямагучи-семпай, — сверкая глазами, поделился он.

— За меня — значит против твоей команды, — напомнил ему Ямагучи. — Ты уверен?

На его лице отразилась такая мука, что Ямагучи рассмеялся.

С того их разговора Коизуми постепенно становился спокойнее, примеренное чужое поведение сползало с него. Он оказался куда менее шумным, немного застенчивым, но всё ещё очень открытым и безумно талантливой первогодкой. Ямагучи так обрадовался, когда Нишиноя поддержал Коизуми и с энтузиазмом встретил идею об игре три на три, а Коизуми, кажется, стал обожать его ещё больше.

Он вдруг выглянул из-за Ямагучи, привлечённый перепалкой за его спиной.

— …так увлечён, — протянул Цукишима Кагеяме. — Как бы твой жадный коротышка не заревновал.

Тот стремительно покраснел и вскинулся, едва не прижимаясь нос к носу:

— З-заткнись, Цукишима! Какой же ты… Всё с ним нормально. С ними обоими.

Цукишима вскинул брови.

— Да я о твоём попадании в сборную, мелкий ты царёк. А ты это о чём? — продолжал издеваться он.

Кагеяма побагровел, от смущения втягивая голову в плечи.

— Я думал, мы это уже проехали, — пробормотал он.

— Да, но ты ведь до сих пор ведёшься.

— Ну ты и говнюк.

Ямагучи закатил глаза. Он ни на секунду не поверил, что Цукишима решил выдать их секрет. На самом деле он просто отыгрывался за то, что утром пришлось признать Кагеяму. Но какой же он иногда заносчивый…

— Цукишима-семпай жуткий, — содрогнулся Коизуми.

«Вовсе нет», — хотел ответить Ямагучи. Но Цукишима очень веселился от своей репутации среди первогодок, и Ямагучи решил его не подводить.

— Покажи сегодня класс. — Вместо этого он хлопнул Коизуми по плечу.

 

К концу тренировки в зал неожиданно заглянул Шимада-сан.

— Захотел посмотреть на вашу игру, — пояснил тренер, и Ямагучи сглотнул.

Но совсем не по себе ему стало, когда выяснилось, что с завершением тренировки никто даже и не подумал расходиться. Он-то решил, что всё это останется между ними, и матч, и их с Хинатой противостояние, но оказалось, что всем было интересно. Энношита переговаривался с Танакой, посмеиваясь. Хамано попросил Нишиною попринимать подачи, пока не началась игра, и они тренировались в стороне. Ячи, высунув язык, выкатывала табло.

Когда тренер забрался на место арбитра, Ямагучи осознал: началось.

На другой стороне площадки Коизуми согнулся, уже готовый принимать, Кагеяма с Хинатой смотрели решительно и немного отрешённо, было видно, что они уже настроились.

По спине прошёл озноб. Всё это было совсем не как год назад. Кагеяма теперь среди тех, кто представляет страну на молодёжных соревнованиях, а пропасть между способностями Ямагучи и Хинаты всегда была огромна.

Но ещё тогда у него не было цели.

— Ямагучи, — тихо сказал Цукишима и невесомо прикоснулся ладонью к спине.

Ямагучи кивнул и отправился на подачу.

Игра началась.

 

Победить, победить, победить — билось у него в голове. Розыгрыши были стремительными, после каждого Ямагучи бросал взгляд на счёт и вытирал пот, думая, что уж этот сет они должны взять. Обязаны взять.

Потому что первый они продули с позором. Не успевали за Хинатой, стоило Ямагучи подумать, что он разгадал финт — как Кагеяма скидывал мяч, и выезжали они только за счёт Нишинои, который прикрывал их. Когда Кагеяма заблокировал атаку Цукишимы и ухмыльнулся, у того даже шея раскраснелась. Но во втором сете они приноровились и отставали совсем немного.

Кагеяма и Хината чередовали старые приёмы с новыми фишками, и Ямагучи пытался предугадать, что они используют на этот раз.

Мяч глухо ударился о руки позади них и вернулся на сторону соперников, Нишиноя громко извинился, и Ямагучи замер рядом с Цукишимой.

— Я тоже блокирующий, — упрямо пробормотал он.

Хината разбежался, пальцы Кагеямы ещё не коснулись мяча, Ямагучи крикнул: «Давай!» — и они прыгнули, вытягивая руки над сеткой. Мяч ударился о ладони и упал по ту сторону сетки.

Заблокировали. Хината не сумел обыграть их блок!

В этом не было ни точного расчёта, ни интуиции, Ямагучи просто угадал. И всё же… Он покосился на Цукишиму.

— Отлично! — Нишиноя хлопнул их обоих по поясницам.

Цукишима пытался отдышаться, как всегда скупо вдыхая, будто не хотел быть пойманным на том, что вообще дышит. В прыжке они столкнулись боками, и Ямагучи ощутил, что тот тоже взмок.

Они опережали Хинату на два очка.

 

Ямагучи развалился на полу, раскинув руки в стороны. Сетка над ним слабо покачивалась, свет ламп под потолком падал и разбивался о плетения.

Какие же всё-таки Кагеяма с Хинатой монстры.

Поток света перекрыла чужая лохматая голова. Хината навис над ним на вытянутых руках.

— Классно сыграли, Ямагучи, — восхитился он.

Ямагучи слабо усмехнулся. Из-за усталости, а может, ещё из-за чего, он не чувствовал разъедающего отчаяния от проигрыша.

Наверное, потому что из трёх сетов один они всё-таки взяли. И потому что он знал, что сделал всё, что мог.

— Я тут подумал… — пробормотал вдруг Хината, — я не против, чтобы капитаном стал ты. Я ведь, — он почесал затылок, — немного бестолковый.

Где-то рядом радостно хмыкнул Цукишима.

— Рано загадывать, — согласился Ямагучи.

Вдруг Хинату потянуло вверх, на лице отразилось удивление. Недовольный Кагеяма вздёрнул его за шиворот на ноги. Ямагучи встретился с ним взглядами и растянул губы в довольной улыбке.

— Но мы можем разыграть должность заместителя капитана. — Хината протянул Ямагучи руку, помогая подняться, и Ямагучи ухватился за его запястье. — Цукишима против Кагеямы!

— Не нужна мне эта морока… — помрачнел Цукишима.

Оказалось, что пока они играли, подтянулись остальные взрослые из местной сборной, и Энношита с тренером организовали ещё один матч. Ямагучи запротестовал, когда ему предложили отдохнуть. Очень уж хотелось снова почувствовать, каково это: стоять с Хинатой и Кагеямой по одну сторону. Шимада-сан посмотрел на него с уважением, и Цукишима ткнул Ямагучи локтем, чтобы он не лопнул от гордости.

Матч с местной сборной ощущался легче. Может, с самого начала тон задал Укай, который передал свисток Энношите и встал по другую сторону сетки, как будто разграничил тренировку и по-настоящему дружеский матч. Ячи, впрочем, уже вооружилась блокнотом, как всегда приготовившись вести статистику. Ребята веселились, не утихали смешки. Танака забыл про свой новый пост и, растеряв всю важность, через сетку сцепился с Такиное-саном, а Энношита сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Старшие забрали себе Киту и Нишиною. На лице Кагеямы застыла ухмылка: ему явно не терпелось сразиться против связующего, манера игры которого ему была не знакома.

На подачу вышел Шимада-сан, и Ямагучи сжал онемевшие от предвкушения пальцы. Очень уж хотелось его превзойти.

 

Ямагучи привалился спиной к стене. Всё закончилось, шевелиться не хотелось. Усталость настигла уже после матча с Хинатой, но её пришлось отогнать разминкой и новой игрой. Сейчас же она обрушилась на каждую клетку тела. Лень одолела, и Ямагучи был уверен, что ничто не заставит его сдвинуться с места.

Между сетами Кагеяма подбежал к тренеру, и они о чём-то заговорили. Ямагучи не видел лица Кагеямы, но видел ухмылку, с которой кивнул Укай. Очень хотелось спросить, что такое они обсуждали, но сейчас Кагеяма помогал снимать сетку, а идея подняться вызывала решительное отторжение.

Нишиноя с Коизуми бегали со швабрами наперегонки, Нишиноя сжимал переклеенную, замотанную клейкой лентой рукоять.

Ямагучи прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, оказалось, что Кагеяма сидит рядом и вертит бутылку с водой.

— Поздравляю с победой. — Ямагучи повернул к нему голову. — Дважды. И со сборной, это потрясающе.

Кагеяма кивнул, смешно выпячивая губу. Смутился. Ямагучи одолела такая нежность, что он растерялся.

— Там ещё куча договоров, — сказал Кагеяма, коротко вздыхая, — инструкции всякие, спонсорство, реклама. — Он задрал голову, прижимаясь затылком к стене. — А я просто хочу уже играть.

— Это всё необходимо.

— Ну да.

Веки были тяжёлыми, Ямагучи с трудом держал глаза открытыми, переговоры команды и прочий шум усыпляли. Наверное, в тот короткий миг, когда он закрыл глаза, он задремал от усталости и всё не мог прийти в себя.

Ямагучи растёр щёки и всё-таки не удержался от любопытства: 

— А о чём вы говорили с тренером? Тогда, в перерыве, — ответил он на непонимающий взгляд.

— Я попросил его в следующий раз поменяться командами. Интересно, как у меня пойдёт с незнакомыми игроками.

Ямагучи вытянул из его рук бутылку и сделал глоток.

Стремление Кагеямы идти вперёд удивляло, пугало, восхищало и сбивало с толку. У него это получалось настолько естественно, будто он в самом деле не знал, каково это: не идти к своей цели.

Ямагучи усмехнулся и покачал головой на вопрос во взгляде Кагеямы.

Ему тоже нужно было стараться. Если он не будет в стартовом составе на регулярной основе, то не сможет стать капитаном. Не имея возможности оценить происходящее на площадке или обратиться к арбитру команде не поможешь.

А скоро долгожданный лагерь с группой Фукуродани, запланированный ещё в начале года…

И сейчас у него была чёткая цель.

Совсем рядом Цукишима, пройдя под заграждающей вход сеткой на улицу, разговаривал по телефону. Слов не было слышно, он говорил тихо, но Ямагучи видел, как он барабанит пальцами по дверному косяку, и поэтому знал, с кем он говорит.

Когда Цукишима закончил разговор и вернулся, он вскинулся:

— Всё хорошо?

Цукишима кивнул, коротко улыбнувшись ему, и хмыкнул свысока:

— На вас смотреть тошно.

— Отвали, — отмахнулся Кагеяма.

— Извини, Цукки.

— Как будто тебе действительно жаль.

— Будете праздновать сегодня? — спросил Ямагучи, когда Цукишима отошёл.

— Кто?

— Вы. С родителями. Твоё достижение.

— Их нет, — Кагеяма мотнул головой, поймал взгляд Ямагучи и тут же развеял страшную догадку. — В отъезде они! Часто уезжают. Но я им звонил. Мама приедет завтра, ей нужно подписать документы…

— Тогда, может, — Ямагучи затаил дыхание, — сегодня я приду?..

— Приходи, — тихо согласился Кагеяма, и Ямагучи с трудом сумел отвести от него взгляд.

Он посмотрел на балкон и расшторенные окна. Дождь по-прежнему лил, но вдалеке густые тучи понемногу расходились, и меж ними пробивался кусочек светлого неба, на фоне которого крылатыми чёрными пятнами выделялась стая ворон.

Ямагучи ощущал жар, исходящий от Кагеямы. Их ладони лежали на полу, и мизинцы соприкасались.

— Я не говорил тебе этого… Ещё пару дней назад надо было сказать. Ты мне нравишься, — признался Ямагучи. Очень тихо, чтобы не услышал никто из команды и, возможно, сам Кагеяма.

Но он услышал. Схватил его ладонь, сжал в своей, и Ямагучи, чтобы продлить это касание, немного отвёл ногу, закрывая остальным обзор.

Рука у Кагеямы была горячая, пальцы грубовато растирали центр ладони, и от этого, а ещё от того, что Ямагучи кончиками пальцев чувствовал его сильный пульс, его заполняло спокойное, лёгкое тепло.


End file.
